leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chosmoss/Custom Balance Changes
(Warning: This was written by someone who is not fully fluent in English! Sorry!) Hey! Studying the game of balancing is one of my hobbies (strange, no?), so I decided to make a list of changes trying to increace champion diversification. I would love talk about this changes. =) * Base damage increased to 75/115/155/195/235 from 75/110/145/180/215. * Slow increased to 45% from 40%. * Slow increased to 25% from 20%. * Wall length changed to 500/575/650/725/800 from 400/500/600/700/800. * Damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 55/85/115/145/175 . * Bonus damage reduced to 70% from 100%. * Mana cost changed to 100 + 10/30/50/s from 75 + 20/40/60/s. * Damage per second increased to 85/135/185 from 80/120/160 * Slow increased to 25% from 20%. * Range increased to 650 from 625. 's base attack damage increase to 53 from 51. * Damage changed to 8% from 10%. *Inicial AP ratio increased to from . *Slow reduced to 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% from 24%/28%/32%/36%/40%. *Damage increased to 80/125/170/215/260 from 60/110/160/210/260 . *Bonus shield increased to 40/95/150/215 from 30/90/150/210 . 's health per level increased to 79 from 75. *Wall length reduced to 800/875/950/1025/1100 from 800/900/1000/1100/1200. *Magic resistence reduction increased to 15%/17.5%/20%/22.5%/25% from 15%. 's base health increased to 595 from 577.8. 's base health per level increased to 88 from 85. 's base health regeneration reducted to 5.5 from 6.17. * (New) Now only can be canceled if taking damage from champions or monsters. * (New) Strut's bonus moviment speed is halved while dealing damage to enemy champions. * Time without taking damage reduced to 3''' from '''5. * Mov. speed gain changed to 14/s from 25 + 8/s. *First target Damage changed to 30/50/70/90/110 from 20/35/50/65/80 . *Second target Damage changed to 50/85/120/155/190 from 40/70/100/130/160 . *Bonus damage reduced to 40% from 50%. * (Removed) No longer trigger . * (New) Dealing damage with auto attacks to enemy champions with 5 stacks of will inflict to them for 5 seconds. * Passive magical damage increased to from . * Attack speed changed to 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% from 20%/30%/40%/45%/50%/60%. * No longer increases max. stack limit. * (New) Now triggers if MF hits at least one enemy champion. * (New) Miss Fortune gains movement speed equal to 3x the number of stacks she inflicts with Bullet Time. Lasts till she loses movement speed. * Damage changed to 60/90/120 from 50/75/125 . 's attack speed per level increased to 3.5% from 3.38%. *Damage increased to 14/20/26/32/38 from 12/18/24/30/36. * Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. * Invisibility delay if damaged reduced to 5''' from '''6. * Mana cost recuced to 100 from 150/125/100. base movement speed reducted to 340 from 350. *'(New)' Now gives 10/15/20 mov. speed while in dragon form. *'(Removed)' No longer deals increased damage to minions. * Bonus Damage reduced to 2.25% from 2.5%. * Base damage increased to 20 - 200 (13 + 7/8/9/10/17) from 13 - 192 (6 + 7/8/9/10/15) * Heal increased to 40/60/80/100/120 from 30/50/70/90/110 . * - Diminuendo:}} Damage redution increased to 30% from 20% . * - Diminuendo:}} Damage redution duration recuced to 2s from 3s. * Cooldown increased to 140/125/110 from 140/120/100. * (New) If sona damages an enemy champion with before casting Crescendo, stun duration on that champion is increased by 33%. * Range reduced to 950 from 970. * Damage increased to 80/120/160/200/240 from 70/110/150/190/230 . * Heal reduced to 120/145/170/195/220 from 120/150/180/210/240 . * Duration reduced to 1.25 from 1.5. * (New) now heals of target's missing health}} as additional heal. *'(New)' now heals of target's bonus health}} as additional heal. *Shield reduced to 65/85/105/125/145 from 90/120/150/180/210 *'(New)' Shield strength is increased by 50% when dashing towards monsters or enemy champions. 's base attack damage reduced to 49 from 53.46 's attack damage per level increased to 3.55 from 3.25. *Damage reduced to 20/25/30/35/40 from 20/30/40/50/60 . 's base attack damage reduced to 52 from 54.712. * Passive bonus attack damage changed to 10%/12.5%/15%/17.5%/20% from 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%. * (New) Now zed's shadows deals bonus damage equal bonus attack damage. * Missle Speed increased to 1750 from 1700. * Explosion radius increased to 250 from 240. Category:Blog posts